Can't fight this feeling
by Nene2
Summary: Misty is unable to fight her fear so when the perfect opportunity arises, will she back down? Dedicated to Sarah aka Bellawaterflower. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Can't fight this feeling  
  
This second AAML fic of mine is dedicated to my good friend Sarah a.k.a Bellawaterflower. ^^ Hope you like this fic, Sarah. Check out her fics everyone, they're great. ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
  
I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag for at least the twelfth time tonight. We had set up camp rather early tonight and I have not been able to have a shut eye ever since I went to bed.   
  
Irritated I opened my eyes and looked up at the dark sky, lit with hundreds of sparkling stars that greeted me every morning for the past three years. Three years, I've been following him on his Pokemon journey. Ash Ketchum - the boy that changed my life.   
  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear  
  
In him I have found a true friend and the one person that I love. From the very moment that I met Ash I knew that he was unique, but I never imagined that he would be that one special person in my life.   
  
Slowly I turned my head to my right to look at Ash. His face was facing me. He looked so peacefully when he slept. A smile crept up onto my face. After a while I quietly slipped out of my sleeping bag, careful not to wake up Ash or Brock. So much for sleep. I walked near the edge of the hill that we were camping next to and sat myself down on the warm grass.   
  
And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might   
  
I turned back to look at the boy of my dreams. How I wish to tell him what I feel. We've been through so much together and I've been with him throughout his entire journey. I never left him, not even when the most wonderful opportunity was given to me. The Trovita Island gym leader, Rudy had wanted me to stay, but I couldn't bear to leave Ash. I have stuck by him the whole way through: through all of his losses and all of his success. I don't want to ever leave him: I want to stand beside him to see him achieve his life long goal. I will always be there for him, even if it's just as a friend and nothing more. But I don't want to be just friends, I want to be more than that. But I don't dare to risk our friendship, what if he laughed or made me leave? I rather be standing beside Ash as his friend then not stand beside him at all.   
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever  
I felt my tears sting my eyes and I hang my head. Why Ash? Why did you make me fall in love with you?   
"Ash," I whispered to myself as I buried my face in my hands.   
Just the mention of his name makes my legs go weak. I quickly whipped my tears away. I didn't want to be seen crying. I've always tried to look strong in Ash's eyes. In everyone's eyes, but if they only knew how hard it is for me to keep this secret from everyone.   
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
Suddenly a bright and warm light shone down on me. Quickly I looked up and saw that it was the sunset. I didn't even realize that I had been up for so long. The morning sky looked so beautiful: dashed with shades of pink and purple, like in a dream. I didn't even notice the presence of someone standing behind me, until he addressed me.  
  
"Misty," I jumped in fright when I heard my name.   
I spun around and saw that it was Ash.   
"Ash! Don't creep up on me like that again. You scared me," I told him.  
Ash didn't answer me, but merely smiled at me.   
I felt my heart beating rapidly as he walked over to me and sat down beside me.   
  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind   
And it always seems that I'm following you  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find  
  
"What are you up so late for?" I asked, knowing that if I didn't start a conversation, an awkward silence would soon be upon us.   
"I don't know. What about you? It's not like you to be up so late. Something wrong?" he asked me.   
"Uh…I just couldn't…sleep that's…all," I stuttered.   
"Oh," was his response.   
  
I knew that he wasn't convinced by me answer since I was the one complaining about how tired I was just before we set up camp tonight.   
And then the thing that I always hate happened. The big uncomfortable silence. I kept my eyes on my hands occasionally peeping at Ash. It was so nerve racking, sitting beside Ash, both of us not saying anything.   
  
And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might   
  
'Now is the perfect time to tell him,' my head screamed at me. There is no one around except Ash and I. I couldn't give up this perfect opportunity. A chance like this might never happen again. But…what if he rejects me? I panicked, not knowing what to do as the two sides of my head fought. Ash, who was not lying on his back, seemed oblivious to the fact that I was almost trembling with nervousness. I turned and bent slightly over Ash. I took in a deep breath.  
  
"Ash?" I whispered, hoping that he didn't suspect anything from the tone of my voice.  
But thankfully being how unobservant as Ash is, he didn't notice anything or at least that's what it seemed.   
"Yeah?" he replied, sitting up as I backed away slightly.   
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever  
  
Our heads were about 20 cms away from each other. I could only stare into his chocolate eyes that hypnotises me each time I look into them.   
"I…I…," I couldn't speak. Hundreds of thoughts and emotions entered my mind.  
"What'd you want to ask Misty?" Ash asked. I blinked and pushed myself away from him.   
  
"Um…where are we heading tomorrow?" I finally asked.  
"Well, Brock said that there's a town nearby so we'll be heading there," he smiled at me.   
I felt my legs melt like jellies when he smiled at me. That smile of his captured my heart from the very start.  
"I'm going to try and get some sleep. You better try and sleep as well Misty. We've got a fair bit of walking tomorrow. Goodnight Misty," Ash stood up and walked off towards his sleeping bag.   
"Goodnight," I said, in such a quiet voice that I was certain that Ash didn't hear me.   
  
And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might   
  
It seemed everything had just fallen apart. I pounded my fists into the ground. The pain was horrible, but I didn't care. I did it again! I backed out. Nothing was stopping me that time. Nothing, but my own stupid fear. I hated myself: I hated myself for being such a coward.   
  
That night I stayed in the same position, curled up on the ground, my face tear stained. I cried myself to sleep, shutting out everything.   
  
I didn't want to think about anything. I didn't want to face Ash. I didn't know how to face him.   
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
  
***************  
This fic took me a while to write but I'm pleased with it and I hope that you all are as well. Like I said before this is for Sarah ^^. Please review everyone. Thanks heaps. I may do a 2nd chapter in the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

Can't fight this feeling 2  
  
This song fic uses the song, If I let you go by Westlife. Hope you like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you like me?" I whispered to the one that I loved. I looked into Ash's eyes, hoping to see the answer that I wanted to see or his famous smile, but I saw neither.   
"Misty, I… don't like you in that way. You're my best friend, almost like my sister, but…nothing more," his words struck me as if it was a thunder shock. So it was true. Ash didn't feel anything for me.  
I hang my head and allowed streams of tears pour down my face. I suddenly felt his strong arms around me.  
"I'm sorry Misty. Please stop crying Misty. Please Misty, Misty…"  
  
"Misty? Misty! Wake up Misty!"   
Suddenly I felt someone shaking me by my shoulders and reluctantly I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Ash.   
"Ash?" I whispered, shaking my head slightly.  
"Are you okay Misty?" he asked me in a concern tone, helping me up.   
  
"I'm fine. What time is it?" I asked.  
"Pretty late. Why are you sleeping out here?" he replied.  
Blinking several times, I looked up at Ash with a look of confusion on my face. I looked around me and realised that I wasn't in my sleeping bag, but outside on top of the hill. Exactly where I was last night.   
  
Day after day, time pass away  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find  
  
I looked back at Ash, now knowing what to say. How could I tell him that I had cried myself to sleep? Just then Ash peered closer to me and looked at my cheeks.  
"Misty, have you been…crying?" Ash asked me quietly in a voice that I have never heard him speak to me in before.   
Suddenly I remembered that I had cried in my dream, because it had seemed so real.  
Embarrassed to have Ash notice me crying I quickly looked at the ground to escape from his gaze.  
  
The courage to show to letting you know  
I've never felt so much love before  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out  
  
"No, I…I…wasn't crying," I stuttered.  
But Ash didn't buy it.  
"Misty, don't lie. You did cry. Why were you crying?" Ash asked in a much more serious tone.  
I felt vulnerable; I didn't want him to know my true feelings so I did the only thing I could do. I started yelling at Ash.  
  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out  
  
"I said that I wasn't crying okay, Ash? And when I say I didn't, I didn't," I yelled at him.  
I stopped and waited for the usually retort, but it didn't come.  
"Why would I bother lying to someone like…?" I continued, but was interrupted by Ash.  
"Okay!" he shouted.   
I almost backed away in fear.  
In a much quieter voice, Ash added, "I was just worried about you."  
My eyes widened in surprise. Ash worried…about me?  
  
But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
How will I know if I let you go?  
  
Just then, I heard a familiar voice calling out towards Ash and I.  
"Ash! Misty! Breakfast is ready. Come and get it!" Brock yelled.  
"Coming," replied Ash as he stood up and rushed over towards Brock, leaving me.   
  
Slowly I stood up and walked over to join Ash and Brock for breakfast.  
Brock smiled at me as he placed a plate of bacon and omelette in front of me. My favourite dish, but I didn't feeling like eating anything. After eating about half my omelette I stopped eating and put my fork down.  
  
Brock noticed this and began questioning me.  
"Hey Misty? Something wrong with the omelette?" he asked.  
"Huh? Oh, no Brock. It's great," I forced a smile at my older friend.  
"Well eat up and then we'll head off," he smiled.  
In an attempt to not hurt Brock's feelings I forced myself to eat the rest of the omelette, but I really didn't feel like eating anything afterwards.   
  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out  
  
This time both Brock and Ash looked at me curiously.  
"Misty, what's wrong? You woke up late this morning and now you don't want to eat anything. Are you sick?" asked Brock feeling my forehead to see if I had a fever or not.  
"I'm fine guys, really. I'm just not hungry," I answered.  
  
"Well, do you think you can walk to the next town? We can rest for another day and head off tomorrow, Misty," suggested Ash.  
I was about to agree with him, but I didn't want to slow Ash down from his travels so I said that I'd be fine.  
Soon afterwards we set off to the next town.   
  
Night after night, I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away?  
There's no one like you, you speak to my heart  
It's such a shame we're world's apart  
  
The day was wonderful. The sun shining down on your back, but I wasn't feeling cheery at all. In fact I felt kind of sick in my stomach. As we kept walking on my legs began to feel weak and my head started to hurt. Slowly I began to lag behind, but I was determined to keep up with Ash and Brock. Brock turned around and walked up to me.  
"Misty, you sure you can go on? You look kind of tired to me," he said.  
"I'm fine. Come on, let's go," I urged myself onwards.   
  
The trip seemed to take twice as long as it probably did. My vision was getting really blurred. Suddenly my legs gave way and I fell down, with my face lying on the ground. In a second, Ash and Brock were by my side.  
"Misty! Are you okay?" I heard Ash's voice calling to me.  
Painfully I turned so that I could see his face staring down at me.   
  
"Ash?" I whispered hardly able to keep my eyes open.  
"It's okay, Misty. Just hold on. We'll get help!" I heard Ash's concerned voice.  
And that was the last thing I heard before I passed out.   
  
But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
How will I know if I let you go?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up I was greeted by a blank ceiling. I noticed that I was lying in a small bed covered by a white bedspread. Confused I turned my head and looked around. I was puzzled to find that I was in what seemed like a hospital bed. What had happened? The last thing I remember was travelling to the next town with Ash and Brock. Ash! Brock! Where are they?   
  
I never had any one I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin'  
Till' you walked into my life  
  
I started to get worried and quickly sat up, but suddenly I felt my head grow heavy and clutched my head. The moment I was up, Brock walked into the room.   
"Misty, you're awake!" he cried as a smile crept up onto his face as he rushed over towards me.  
"Hey Brock," I slightly smiled, still holding my head.  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he pulled up a chair and sat next to me.  
"I'm fine. My head just feels a bit heavy that's all," I replied. "Where am I?"  
"You're at a Pokemon centre," he answered.  
  
"Where's Ash, Brock?" I asked curiously feeling a sudden urge to see Ash.  
"He's out. I think he said that he went to get something to eat."  
"Oh," I responded in disappointment.  
"You had us so worried Misty when you fainted," Brock said.  
"I fainted?" I repeated.  
"Don't you remember?" he asked.  
I shook my head slightly.  
"You fainted on the way to the next town," he began.  
  
"I did?" I asked in surprise.  
Brock nodded and continued.  
"After you fainted, Ash and I began to panic and Ash carried you all the way here."  
"Ash what?" I questioned in disbelief.  
"Ash carried you here. It was a long trip, but Ash carried you here the whole way. He wouldn't let me take you at all, even when he was struggling to keep going. He was really worried about you, Misty. He kept telling you that everything will be okay and to hold on."  
  
It was a feelin', I've never known  
For the first time, I didn't feel alone  
  
I felt tears threaten to pour down my cheeks. I never thought that Ash would do that for me. "He's been in here to check on you about 5 times since we arrived," Brock finished.  
This time I couldn't hold back. I just let my tears out. For some reason I didn't felt so bad crying in front of Brock, probably because he's older than me.  
"Hey, it's okay Misty. It's not a crime to love your best friend," I heard Brock say as he rested his hand on my shoulder and I immediately looked up at my older friend.  
"You...you know?" I muttered. Brock smiled and nodded  
"I won't tell him," he reassured me.   
"Thank you," I whispered back, choking on my tears.  
  
  
Brock smiled at me.  
"You better rest for a while, Misty."  
"I'll tell you when Ash comes back, okay?" he said kindly.  
I nodded and thanked him. After Brock left I remained seated upright on my bed, thinking. Nothing entered my mind except Ash. I knew what Brock said was true, but it was hard to believe. Ash probably saved my life and I didn't even know about it. Ash was always the kind of person that is willing to help others, but I never thought that I would be the one to be helped by him. I smiled inwardly, wiping the remains of my tears away with my hand.   
At that very moment I heard the door open and there standing in the doorway was Ash.  
  
"Misty!" he shouted.  
"Ash!" I grinned.  
Ash was the only person I wanted to see right then.  
"Are you okay now, Misty? You had me scared when you fainted," he smiled walking over towards me  
"Sorry about that, Ash," I apologised, the smile never leaving my face.  
  
I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense,  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
  
Just then Nurse Joy and Brock walked in.  
"Misty, I see that you're awake. Are you feeling all right?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I answered.  
"Nurse Joy, what was wrong with Misty? Why did she faint?" asked Ash worriedly.  
"Calm down Ash. Misty's fine now, isn't she? You don't have to get all worried," Brock smirked.  
I looked away for a second, feeling my face heat up.  
  
It was a feelin', I've never known  
For the first time, I didn't feel alone  
  
"Brock's right, Ash. Nothing's wrong with Misty. She only fainted because of a lack of food. After a nice meal, she'll be just fine," smiled Nurse Joy.  
"I told you that you should have eaten your breakfast, Misty," said Brock.  
I looked away from Brock, embarrassed.  
"Ash, why don't you take Misty out to get something to eat before you all go to sleep tonight? She'll probably feel a lot more refreshed afterwards," advised Nurse Joy.  
  
Ash turned and faced me.  
"What do you say, Misty?" he asked. I nodded.  
Both Brock and Nurse Joy walked out as Ash helped me out of bed.  
He reached for my hand and as embarrassed as I was, I didn't pull away. His hand felt warm and I felt myself lost in a dream the second his hand touched my own.   
Slowly I pulled the bedspread off me and stood up on the ground beside Ash.  
"You think that you can walk?" Ash asked me gently.  
  
You're more than a lover; there could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer; I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
  
"Yeah," I smiled at he and felt myself blush when he flashed me a smile back.  
We decided to go to a small shop just around the corner. The food was delicious or maybe I was just extremely hungry. We ate and talked about the next town and Ash's upcoming battles. Soon we were finished and after Ash paid we left.  
"Hey Misty, let's go for a walk in the woods," Ash suggested happily.  
I was confused why Ash was so happy about going for a walk in the woods, but I just smiled and nodded.  
  
When my world goes crazy,  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have.  
  
Suddenly I felt Ash grab me by the wrist and start running towards the wood. To ensure that I wouldn't fall I began running beside him. I looked down at his hand on my wrist and felt myself blushing furiously. He was holding onto me firmly, but I couldn't feel any pain.   
Was there something that he wanted to show me? Just then Ash turned and faced me and he grinned at me. I could feel my legs melting under me like jelly.  
Nothing could be better than this. Running through the woods with my best friend and with the cool breeze blowing through my hair. But one thing could be better. If only I was running beside Ash, not just as his friend, but also as his girlfriend: if only that was possible.   
  
You stand by me, and you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
  
  
  
  
********************  
Hey! I hope that this chapter was okay. I would love any suggestions for a 3rd chap. Please review everyone. Hope that you're liking this so far Sarah. ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Can't fight this feeling 3  
  
The song that I used for this song fic is, Through the years.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon we were in the depths of the wood. Both of us were quite out of breath of so we found somewhere to take a break. We sat down together, side by side. The scenery was beautiful. The sound of the waterfall just behind us was so soothing and the feel of the warm lush grass underneath my hands made me feel so at peace. I could sit here all day.  
  
"It's so relaxing out here, isn't Misty?" Ash's voice made me snap out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, it is." I smiled at Ash.  
  
"Hey Ash, why'd you bring me here?" I faced my companion.  
  
Again he flashed me his trademark smile and once again I felt my legs melt.  
  
"Just wanted to spend some time out here to relax with my best friend and you like water so I thought that you would like it here," he answered.  
  
I cast my gaze down at my feet to hide my blushing face. Never would I think that Ash would be so considerate of others. So considerate of me.  
  
I can't remember when you weren't there,  
  
When I didn't care for anyone but you.  
  
I swear we've been through everything there is,  
  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do.  
  
"Misty?" I looked up at Ash.  
  
"Brook told me something today," he began.  
  
I couldn't believe what I just heard! Did Brook tell Ash that I like him? He promised that he wouldn't!  
  
"He said that you have something that you need to tell me."  
  
I stared at Ash, a wave of relieve and fear running through me at the same time.  
  
"No, I don't. Why'd you think that I have something to tell you?" I turned away, not daring to face Ash.  
  
"Misty," Ash's voice sounded so caring and concerned that I couldn't help, but turn to face him. His face seemed expressionless and it scared me.  
  
"You do have something to tell me, don't you?" he asked.  
  
Not even waiting for my answer he continued.  
  
"I'm not going to force you to tell me Misty, but whatever it is, it's been making you very upset these last couple of days and I don't want you to keep it all bottled up inside of you. It's not healthy for you."  
  
Through the years  
  
You never let me down,  
  
You've turned my life around.  
  
The sweetest days I've found  
  
I've found with you.  
  
I never knew that Ash took so much notice of me. To me, he hasn't acted any different today compared to any other day. Still just as determined to reach the next town to earn his next badge.  
  
"Ash…I…" I choked on my sobs.  
  
I felt Ash's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Misty. You don't have to tell me anything," he comforted me.  
  
No, I said to myself. I'm not backing down again. I've done enough of that to last me a lifetime.  
  
"No Ash. You need to know and it's about time I let this out," I whispered.  
  
Ash slowly took his hand off my shoulder and I wiped away my tears with my hand. I closed my eyes before starting.  
  
"Ash, I've been keeping a secret from you ever since we first met."  
  
"I haven't told anyone this secret of mine. I've wanted to tell you so many times, but I've been too afraid to. But I can't be afraid anymore. You need to know, you have a right to know," I paused, searching Ash's eyes.  
  
Through the years  
  
I've never been afraid,  
  
I've loved the life we've made  
  
And I'm so glad I've stayed right here with you  
  
Through the years.  
  
"Ash, I…I…" I couldn't go on as streams of tears poured down my face.  
  
I looked away from Ash and buried my face in my hands. I can't do this! Nothing's worth losing my friendship with Ash. Nothing.  
  
Then I felt Ash sitting even closer to me and wrap his arms around me.  
  
"Misty, please don't be like this."  
  
"Ash," I gazed at him, tears still running down my face. "You don't know how much this hurts me."  
  
"Misty, just say it. This way it's hurting me and you," he urged.  
  
I took Ash's advice and taking in a deep breath I let out my deepest secret that I've kept hidden for 3 years.  
  
"Ash, I love you," I whispered so quietly that I though Ash hadn't heard me, but when I heard him inhale sharply I knew he had.  
  
I can't remember what I used to do,  
  
Who I trusted, who I listened to before.  
  
I swear you've taught me everything I know  
  
I can't imagine needing someone so.  
  
But through the years it seems to me  
  
I need you more and more  
  
I saw Ash's emotionless face and I cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Ash! I never should have told you. I should have known that someone like you would never like me. You could never like someone like myself!"  
  
"You're right, Misty," I heard Ash's voice and it felt like someone had just stabbed me.  
  
No physical pain could ever compare to what I was feeling.  
  
I pushed myself up and was about to turn and leave when I suddenly felt Ash grab my wrist.  
  
Ash forced me to face him and before I knew what was happening Ash's lips was covering my own. I didn't know how to react so I just stood there as I felt Ash kissing me. I couldn't believe what was happening. One minute, Ash was telling me that he didn't like me and now he was kissing me!  
  
My mind was still confused when I felt Ash pull away from me.  
  
I could only stare at him, my whole body paralysed. If Ash hadn't still been holding me I would have fallen.  
  
Through the years,  
  
Through all the good and bad,  
  
I knew how much we had,  
  
I've always been so glad to be with you.  
  
After what seemed forever, I heard Ash's voice speak.  
  
"I could never like you, Misty."  
  
His words stunned me. Then what did that kiss mean?  
  
"I could only ever love you."  
  
Through the years  
  
When everything went wrong,  
  
Together we were strong,  
  
I know that I belong right here with you  
  
It seemed like a truck had just hit me. Did Ash just saw what I think he said?  
  
"Ash…do you…mean that?" I stammered.  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?" he smiled at me and I felt like the happiest girl alive.  
  
"You love me," I whispered, in a trance.  
  
"You love me!" I yelled and I flung my arms around Ash, never wanting to let go.  
  
I felt Ash wrap his arms around my waist and once again my eyes filled with tears. But this time they weren't tears of hurt or of anger. They were tears of joy and happiness.  
  
After what seemed like eternity I finally let go of Ash.  
  
"Man, you almost suffocated me, Mist," joked Ash rubbing his neck.  
  
For the first time in ages I laughed and it felt great. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to laugh.  
  
Holding hands, Ash and I made our way back to the Pokemon Centre.  
  
Resting my head on Ash's shoulder I knew that Ash loved me just as much as I love him and nothing could ever come between us.  
  
Through the years  
  
I never had a doubt  
  
We'd always work things out.  
  
I've learned what love's about by loving you  
  
Through the years.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Finished at last!!! Sorry that this has taken me so long everyone. Hope that you all liked it. Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed it, Sarah. ^^ 


End file.
